Wind power generation, which is a pollution free energy source in a natural state and is the most economical energy source among the currently available alternative energy sources, is a technology that directly supplies electric power generated by converting wind power to rotary power to an electric power system or consumers. This wind power generation can utilize mountains, the hinterland levees and other lots, enhancing the efficiency of utilizing the national land.
A wind power generation system refers to a system that uses various forms of windmills to convert wind energy to mechanical energy and drives a generator with this mechanical energy to obtain electric power. Such a wind power generation system is a pollution free power generation system that has no thermal pollution, air pollution or radioactive contamination, unlike conventional power generation systems that use fossil fuel or uranium, since the power is driven by wind, which is an infinite source of clean energy.
The wind power generation system supplies the electric power by being linked with conventional commercial electric power system, in which case stability and efficiency of system connection is very important.
In order to promote the stability in system operation, the wind power generation system has been solving the problem of voltage drop at the point of system connection by additionally installing a capacitor bank.
However, in the conventional wind power generation system, the capacitor bank has had low response and precision and has not been able to be controlled continuously, thereby failing to compensate sudden voltage fluctuation.